


Show me yours and I’ll show you mine

by UndeadRobins



Category: The Losers (2010), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: Community: intoabar, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Zhao Yunlan walks into a bar and meets Linwood 'Pooch' Porteous. Well, first of all, he meets an obnoxious yellow stretched Humvee in the parking lot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: A Ficathon Goes Into A Bar





	Show me yours and I’ll show you mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Into A Bar' crossover fic challenge. Credit to my husband for naming the yellow stretched Humvee!

Zhao Yunlan didn’t often frequent bars anymore (with the exception of the one in Dixing where he was becoming a bit of celebrity), but after a particularly difficult week, he figured he deserved it. Shen Wei was away at a conference, and while there were plenty of things Zhao Yunlan could do by himself, they weren’t nearly as much fun without Shen Wei there.

He wasn’t going out to get drunk, or to pick up a one-night stand – neither of those were his MO, even before Shen Wei had appeared in his life – but he couldn’t face going back to the quiet apartment.

The parking lot was emptier than usual, meaning it was probably going to be a quiet night; no karaoke or live music, which suited him fine. All he wanted was a couple of beers and maybe someone to chat to about anything other than Dixing abilities, crimes or fish (Da Qing wasn’t always the best company, even when he was in human form). 

The Humvee parked near the entrance stood out, even more noticeable than Zhao Yunlan’s own red Jeep. It was stretched out like a limousine, almost twice the length of a normal vehicle, with tinted windows, and painted a bright canary yellow that made it shine even in the dim light of the evening. 

He pulled up alongside the yellow monstrosity-slash-beauty, and stood next to her for a moment. He let his fingers briefly trail over the cool metal. She was bright and clean, no trace of mud or dirt on her; clearly owned by someone who cared about her.

But she was outrageous, the type of vehicle that would attract attention wherever it went. Not the type of vehicle that was usually owned by people who visited bars on the outskirts of Dragon City. He would have expected a regular Humvee to be driven by a veteran, someone who was used to driving them in a warzone. But this modification? He wasn’t even sure who would drive something like this.

He may have finished work for the evening, but he couldn’t help memorising the Humvee’s licence plate. Just in case.

Walking into the bar, he expected to identity the Humvee’s owner immediately, but even with the bar as empty as it was, there wasn’t anyone who stood out as the type of extrovert who would drive any type of Humvee, let alone the one standing outside in the parking lot.

Then he saw him. Sitting in the corner – the exact spot Zhao Yunlan would have picked, thanks to its perfect line of sight throughout the rest of the bar – by himself, nursing a single beer. He was dressed all in dark clothes as though wanting to blend into the background, but he sat up straight in his seat, unable to completely relax. It was a pose that Zhao Yunlan had seen before on many veterans, including his own boyfriend. Always ready, always alert, expecting trouble even here in this quiet little bar in Dragon City.

Zhao Yunlan knew all about expecting trouble. He had his shoulder holster on, of course, with the dark energy gun easily accessible, and assumed that the other man would be able to see it. He zipped up his jacket. It was a little tight, and the holster was probably more visible this way, but he hoped the other man would understand that it meant he had no intention of pulling it. He walked over, his hands hanging loose by his sides to show he wasn’t looking for trouble.

“Yellow Humvee?” he asked as he approached, in lieu of an introduction. 

“Please tell me you didn’t scratch my baby,” the man responded, standing up. They were both a similar height, although the other man was more solidly built, and Zhao Yunlan was suddenly less sure of his own success if they ended up fighting. Which definitely wasn’t what he was planning, but these things had a way of happening whether he intended them to or not. “I only polished her up this morning.”

Zhao Yunlan put his hands up. “No, no, no. I just wanted to tell you how much I love her. I mean, she’s no Jeep, but a Humvee is a pretty good second choice.”

The man sat back down, a smile forming on his face. 

“I do love a Jeep,” he admitted. “But this particular lady has a certain amount of sentimental value too.”

He held out his hand. “Pooch.”

Nicknames were common in every armed force, but this man screamed frontline, maybe infantry.

Zhao Yunlan took the offered hand and shook. “Army?”

Pooch laughed. “Good eye. My momma named me Linwood, but I’ve been Pooch longer than I was Linwood. Not sure I’d even answer to that these days.”

“I know a little about not recognizing your own name. I’m Zhao Yunlan. Can I buy you another beer?”

Pooch gestured to the seat opposite. “Sure. And then you can tell me more about how much you love Guadalupe.”

“Guadalupe?”

“I didn’t name her. Buy me two beers and I’ll tell you some of the other things that Jensen has named badly.”

As he went over to the bar, smiling to himself, Zhao Yunlan accepted that while this might not be as good a way to spend an evening as being with Shen Wei, it would certainly prove to be interesting.


End file.
